


Honesty

by darlingbatsy



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingbatsy/pseuds/darlingbatsy
Summary: A late-night phone conversation between Nelson and Larry.





	Honesty

“Hello?”

 

“Hey, Larry, it’s me. Nelson.”

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

“Truth be told, no.”

 

“Is it about him?”

 

“Of course it is. It always is.”

 

“Still sleeping around?”

 

“Well, yes, but it’s not just that.”

 

“No?”

 

“I don’t think he loves me.”

 

“Well, no offense, Nelly, but I could have told you that.”

 

“You don’t know him like I do. I meant that I don’t think he loves me  _ anymore _ .”

 

“But you’re certain he once did?”   
  


“Things weren’t always like this.”

 

“Then what  _ were _ they like?”

 

“Passionate.”

 

“Are they not anymore?”

 

“It’s a different kind of passion.”

 

“I don’t follow.”

 

“In the beginning, at least for me, it was… fresh. I had never felt that way. He gave me what I wanted, what I needed.” 

 

“You needed to be treated like shit?”

 

“If you insist on putting in that way, yes.”

 

“Anyway, you were saying something about passion.” 

 

“Yea. At the beginning, we were hiding from everyone, including you and Sally, and it was fucking exhilarating. I know it sounds twisted, but the little things, like coming up with stories of nasty criminals to explain away all the bruises… I liked that. But Jesus, now it’s just exhausting.” 

 

“I get it. Remember that I’m the one in charge of keeping this shit quiet.”

 

“Do you think we’re gonna be able to keep it up much longer?”

 

“Honestly, if the two of you keep bickering like an old married couple in public, no. I don’t. And Sally’s getting pretty tired of the act she’s putting on.” 

 

“And then there’s the whole… you know.”

 

“Roughing up barely-legal male prostitutes on a regular basis?”

 

“Yea, that.” 

 

“Do you want the brutal, honest truth, Nelly?”

 

“I suppose so.”

 

“Leave him.”

 

“It’s not that easy, Larry. It’s not that easy at all, and you know it.”

 

“You said it yourself, you don’t think the loves you.” 

 

“But I love him.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“If you can’t name a reason, then I’m not convinced.” 

 

“Like I said, he gives me what I need.”   
  


“Well, he gives you what you think you need. What you think you deserve.” 

 

“God, Larry, does it matter if there’s a difference?”

 

“Clearly, since you called me.” 

 

“Forget it, forget I said anything.” 

 

“I’m just trying to help.”

 

“I know you are.”

 

“I’m sorry you’re going through this.”

 

“It’s fine. I suppose it’s my own fault, really.” 

 

“Maybe just a little bit.”

 

“I should go.”

 

“Just tell me one thing, Nelson.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“After you hang up, are you gonna go over to his place? Or call him?”

 

“Since you were so honest with me tonight… yes, I think I am.”

 

“To end things?”

 

“No, not to end things.” 

 

“Well, good luck anyway.”

 

“Goodnight, Larry.”

 

“Goodnight.” 


End file.
